La genèse de l'incarné
by Nephelith
Summary: Une lumière infinie l'enveloppait, la notion du temps avait disparu. Sephiroth avait disparu, mais il n'allait pas abandonner. Il allait vivre en lui.
**LA GENÈSE DE L'INCARNÉ
FINAL FANTASY VII : ADVENT CHILDREN**

* * *

 **Dans ce court récit, mon but était d'imaginer comment Kadaj est devenu l'incarné de Sephiroth. Il s'agit de la première partie de ma duologie sur Kadaj.  
J'ai écrit ceci en écoutant en boucle _Firelink Shrine_ de Dark Souls. Peut-être que vous aussi sentirez mieux l'atmosphère que j'ai essayé de créer en lisant avec ce beau fond sonore...**

 **Bonne lecture, chers incarnés.  
**

* * *

Une lumière infinie l'enveloppait. La notion du temps avait disparu. Sa conscience était pleinement fonctionnelle, il savait qui il était et ce qu'il faisait dans cet endroit. Mais son corps, lui, était difforme. Il se dilatait, dans son état vaporeux, indescriptible. Il poursuivait son voyage, porté par le flot, baignant dans cette lumière oscillant entre le blanc immaculé et le vert émeraude - le vert de ses yeux. Autour de lui flottaient d'autres âmes, qui comme la sienne avaient sombré dans l'oubli, dans l'essence de la planète. Peu à peu, dans ce courant silencieux, ses yeux se fermaient, bercés par le calme. « Mon enfant, ne te laisses pas abattre. Vis. » Une douce voix lui chuchotait à l'oreille, telle un ange gardien. Il se sentait en sécurité, nageant dans la douceur la plus pure. « Mon fils, je t'ai toujours aimé ». De l'amour, oui. Il ressentait un amour inné et universel. « S'il te plaît, pour nous deux. Tu peux le faire ». En sentant une main se poser sur sa joue, il entre-ouvrit les yeux, et vit la beauté. La beauté la plus parfaite. Sa chevelure blanche était étalée dans le vide, et son corps bleuté flottait en face du sien. Ses doigts fins caressaient doucement sa joue. Oui, il ressentait un flot d'amour. Il aimait cet être plus que tout. « Mère... », dit-il, doucement. Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. « Tu dois vivre, mon enfant. Tu ne peux pas abandonner notre combat maintenant. Il est trop tôt. Bats-toi, mon ange. Sois fort. Mon amour te guidera ».

Leur voyage au sein de la lumière infinie continuait paisiblement. Une vision apparut alors devant lui. Il vit un jeune homme aux yeux semblables aux siens, et au cheveux mi-longs d'un même argenté que lui. « Il a été créé pour te remplacer... Mais nous ne pouvons pas le laisser faire... Tu es irremplaçable, mon ange... ». Une nouvelle caresse effleura sa joue. « Que dois-je faire, Mère ? ». Le regard rouge de la femme se posa tendrement dans le sien. « Tu vas vivre en lui, mon ange. Car rien ne peut te remplacer. Tu es éternel ».

Par sa force, elle matérialisa le jeune homme face à eux. « Tu peux le faire, mon fils. Je crois en toi ». Il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Il fixa le jeune homme, puis reposa ses yeux sur la femme qu'il aimait tant. « Je ne veux pas te quitter... », dit-il d'une voix qui laissait transparaître son inquiétude. « Tu ne me quittera pas... Je suis toujours avec toi... Toujours ». D'une main, elle amena sa tête contre son épaule et caressa ses longs cheveux argentés. « Va, à présent ».  
Il reporta son regard sur le jeune homme. « Tu es moi, désormais ». Comme par instinct, il laissa son âme fusionner avec le corps du jeune homme. À cet instant, son corps se divisa, et deux autres hommes apparurent derrière lui, et l'âme elle-même se divisa et fusionna avec les trois corps. Le premier ferma les yeux et inspira. Quand il rouvrit ses paupières, il sourit.

« Mon fils... ».

Ils disparurent.

* * *

« C'est bien, mon enfant. Nous sommes prêts à régner à nouveau sur cette planète... Lorsque je suis arrivée ici il y a plus de deux milles ans, ils n'ont pas compris que j'étais supérieure à eux... Voir ces misérables humains se sentir héroïques de m'avoir emprisonnée... ». Elle laissa échapper un rire sarcastique. « C'était d'un pathétisme horripilant... Le destin, leur destin, m'a choisie pour les dominer. Ils ne sont que les pions de mon jeu, des poussières sans importance au milieu de cet univers que je détruis dans un plaisir inouï. Depuis des millénaires, j'existe et je suis la reine de toute chose. Le monde s'agenouille face à ma puissance, me craint et me vénère. Leur vanité est sans limites... Ils oublient qu'il y a depuis toujours quelqu'un au-dessus d'eux. Ces inférieurs croyaient vraiment qu'ils allaient m'arrêter ? Se mesurer à plus fort que soi est une bataille perdue d'avance.

Je suis... éternelle ».

Une brise glaciale caressait son corps nu. Le vent se sifflait contre les parois des rochers. Des mots résonnaient dans sa tête, des images floues envahissaient ses yeux. Il vit un jeune homme blond, tenant une très grande épée. Des textes tirés d'archives, des extraits de romans. Des fleurs dans une église abandonnée. Un sentiment d'amour pour les uns, de haine pour les autres.

« Tu es moi, désormais. Oublie tes souvenirs passés, renie tes désirs. Toi et moi ne formons qu'un ».

C'est alors qu'il reprit conscience. Tout était sous une couche de brume dans son esprit comme à l'extérieur. Abandonné dans ce lieu sombre et froid, il se leva, suivi de près par ses deux semblables. Il savait de manière innée qui il était, comme s'il l'était depuis toujours, comme si telle était son identité réelle, comme si sans pouvoir mettre de mots clairs dessus. « Je ne sais pas qui il est. Je ne le connais pas. Mais je le sens en moi... »

Une couche d'énergie noire enveloppa son corps.

« Allons retrouver Mère ».


End file.
